


yours truly, elizabeth

by innierevoir



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Books, Classical Music, Classical References, Dark Academia, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Literature, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Orphanage, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piano, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Separations, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Siblings Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, i think, innie and hyunjin are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innierevoir/pseuds/innierevoir
Summary: "perhaps we had our tragical romance after all."in which hyunjin loved reading, and would compare jeongin to his favorite book characters. not until the one time jeongin compared him to his.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. herald ; to my first love

**Author's Note:**

> intended lower case :)

،، i declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! how much sooner one tires of any thing than of a book! when I have a house of my own, i shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library . . .  
\- _jane austen, pride & prejudice_

▬▬▬▬

to my first love darcy,

  
the large windows in the foyer had the sun peek through the thin white silk curtains of the orphanage. the garden outside was just as blooming too, and the heat wasn't too alarming and it absolutely felt like spring. if you were still here, we would be there sitting under the one specific oak tree hidden from all the others you ever so loved. i'd be leaning on your shoulder while you read me those romantic tragedies you loved as much.

literature was your form of escape in these four walls that trapped us from the outside world. and though i wasn't too fond of it at first, hearing you tell me the tales of psyche and eros animatedly made me fall inlove with it almost as immediately as well.

we also shared the same intrigue towards greek mythology. in a borderline unhealthy amount. do you remember when you would rant to me about how zeus was just a terrible, and how echo wasn't reasonable to have ask narcissus to love her back after just seeing him for a few minutes? i would never forget how you said i was the persephone to your hades. i joked about you would have kidnapped me if that was the case. you only laughed back them and took my hands to interlace it with yours.

you loved pride and prejudice a little too much too. you liked comparing me to book characters, but this time i said you particularly felt too much like mister darcy. you were a little conceited and prideful yourself, were my exact reasonings. you rolled your eyes at me that time and said that meant i will be your elizabeth then.

it was that cliche moment when i had realized i'm so madly, deeply in love with you, hyunjin. it felt like all these years you were all i need to fill the missing gap in my heart, no more had the feeling of abandonment been there. soon enough, we were dancing to beethoven again until the peak of four am when the sun starts to make it's presence known through the window. though it didn't last long. i still remember the day where mister and mrs. hwang wanted to take you in. we had just been together recently then, and you just turned seventeen. 

you said you wanted to decline the oppurtunity but i told you to go with them. they were both incredibly loaded and you would be living comfortably, along with yeji who they had taken in too.

they seemed desperate to have children of their own as well, so it would be devastating on their part if you refused to go.

you must be wondering why i had to write so deeply like i've been trying to rival shakespeare. i could see you smile reading this, as it was your favorite style of writing. you favored old fashioned english a lot and had such doting towards poems and books that had contained such literature.

it was only a month ago since your departure but i decided it almost felt like a year; too long to be seperated from you. you said you would come back for me. and i trust till that day comes, i'd be writing a few letters and proses for you, maybe little attachments of my recent art too.

so that if ever we do see each other again, i'd have something to gift you to make up the lost time we had.

i'll have class a few hours from now and sister mina had just walked in, asking me to be at the mess hall immediately for breakfast. i'll write again later.

see you soon, darcy. i'll wait for your return.

yours truly, elizabeth

_april_ _14, 2013_  
_signed by yang jeongin_


	2. une, the desire of loneliness

،، to be fond of dancing was a  
certain step towards falling in love . .  
\- _jane austen_

▬▬▬▬

jeongin is said to be void of emotions, even as a young boy.

he was odd, especially for a someone who was expected to be of exuding many of them at the same time. as far as his father remembered, he hasn't cried since he was a newborn, when he was fresh out of his mum's womb.

jeongin could vividly remember when was young and he falls over, bruising himself, he would only stare at it and move on with his life. the young boy doesn't smile often either, in the rare instances that he would, it would be if his mother baked him his favorite cookies, served with a cold glass of milk. it was timid and petite, but it still counted.

his parents even tried to bring him to a therapist, spending a hefty amount of money on it. though it didn't scratch even the surface of their massive fortune, jeongin still stayed the same. always wearing a stoic face, blankly staring at everyone with such cold eyes.

no amount of pills or sessions made him feel anything. the most he could give as a sign of reaction was just that one miraculous moment when he was gifted his fluffy cat fergus for his seventh birthday. only then had he smiled gleefully.

but his life continues to go downhill from then on.

his parents' funeral was the worst. when they faced tragedy in an unfortunate car accident, none of their family relatives were kind enough to take him in under their wing. these same people had the surprising audacity to fight over the inheritance to the yangs' riches.

as everyone in the background arrived at the burial, disputing over their right to the money, jeongin stood beside his parents' caskets. he held a blank face with a lone tear trickling down his cheek. it was the only vehemence he's showed that night before the maids wondered what will happen to the little jeongin then on..

luckily, his parents' will had a firm statement, making the only eligible heir to all their wealth being yang jeongin, with their company handed over to the vice president temporarily; who they had trusted much more than their family members only until their only son turns of legal age.

until then, jeongin sat in the backseat of their black mercedes currently being sent to an orphanage. no one is in proper capacity of taking care of him, and the will specifically stated to have him brought to this place where his parents entrusted him to the head of the academy.

he glanced outside the tinted window, immediately feeling the aura of spring from the blossoming flowers and chirping birds that scoped the sky. he realizes this was the last time he would see his driver for a while once the car comes to a stop infront of the orphanage

he doesn't grow particularly attached to anyone too much, but this driver had been the same that delivered him to the hospital when his mother was due, as to why he held a special place in his heart.

the tall black gates of the entrance seemed a little intimidating for him but his face, as usual, showed nothing but a thin line on his lips. a woman in a nun's uniform welcomes him as he struggled carrying his only luggage bag that contained clothes with a few keepsakes he can't let go of.

jeongin greets her with a small hello as she took his belongings to help him settle in.

the exterior flaunted a beautiful garden with it's dark, neatly trimmed grass. his attention shifted next to the tall oak trees surrounding the area, and the water fountain in the center that made the place seem a little more inviting.

the woman was ecstatic about his arrival and was starting to be quite talkative. jeongin didn't appreciate it too much as he felt a little overwhelmed with her sentences word after word.

three minutes in the building and he already felt the contrast to what he was used to growing up at their manor that was often times reigned over with tranquility.

he ultimately then decided to blur out her excited rambling just after she introduced herself as mrs han. they arrived at the lobby and he was immediately comforted by warm burning embers.

the interior was rustic and a little old fashioned, one he would only see in harry potter movies but jeongin found it lovely.

past his admiration to the way the place was decorated, he could feel a little panic surface when they started to enter the mess hall where more than a hundred other orphans were situated.

he wished inside he doesn't have to go through the troubles of introducing himself to the large crowd. mrs han had him seat at the farthest one from all the other noisy kids which he was more than thankful for, already figuring out the older read his attitude early.

there was one person at the edge of this table, however. he only took a glance at the latter who seemed to have his nose buried in a thick book. jeongin couldn't help but look curiously at the boy who had these circular specs.

he was quite observant himself but only in a matter of seconds could he say that the boy was extremely pretty. he looked a little older than he was and had such thick lips, skin that were smooth as rose petals, and an adorable mole under his eye.

jeongin didn't notice he's been blantantly staring at the older until he looked up to see eyes boring back to his. the younger looks away, a little flustered. which was surprising as he wasn't one to submit to his emotions.

he focused on the bowl of porridge and chicken that just arrived instead, picking up his spoon to start eating. not even more than five minutes had passed when he felt another wooden chair scooching closer to him, until the person was settled beside him.

he looks up again to see the older who was smiling cheekily at him, with his book folded in the chapter he previously left it with.

"hello! i heard from mrs han you were a new transfer, i'm hyunjin! nice to meet you!" he greets enthusiastically, reaching his hand to shake the other's, that of which jeongin only stared at.

when hyunjin realized it was a little too soon for some physical touching, he retracts his hand with his smile wavering a bit. it didn't last long though as it he glowed again with another to say in mind.

"you're a little shy, aren't you? it's okay! i've been there! hmm, how about you tell me your name first? then we could get to know each other eventually!" he offers. jeongin internally groaned at the idea of having to socialize with another human being but maybe he could give him a chance.

hyunjin seemed harmless. a little too energetic maybe, but he could handle it. and it seemed like he didn't have much people to hang out with, as he sat all by himself on the deserted table.

so it would be a win-win. plus, he could just ditch him if he got a little too much. or maybe that was too harsh for an eight year old to do.

he sighs slightly before replying to the older. "yeah, i'm jeongin." was all he said to make hyunjin smile so huge it could rival the sun itself.

when jeongin thought of befriending hyunjin, he didn't actually think the older would remain to be a constant in his life.

▬▬▬▬

  
jeongin felt the ray of blue moon peek from the window as he blinked awake, staring back at it. he could guess it was one in the morning, with his roommate kevin at the other side of the room sleeping softly, opposite to him whom had his eyes pushed open.

he waited for a particular knock on the door, and when it did arrive, he had never been so fast on his feet. carefully though, as he wouldn't want to wake his roommate from his abrupt foot stomping.

upon opening the thick mahogany door, he was greeted by the person he's closest the most in the whole place. though he still barely displayed any affection or exaggerated reactions to the other, he could feel their vibrant connection.

they were their very own yin and yang. he learned over the years that he's stayed here that hyunjin is one handful boy. the older was much more coy and reluctant when they first met as children.

but now that he's fifteen, hyunjin grew more than comfortable to tease and annoy jeongin out of his wits. often times he would say that he regrets being friends with the older, but then he and the other knew he didn't mean it at all.

the two were practically joint to the hip even, like they would break if they've been disconnected.

while they spent the years together separated from the rest of the people in the orphanage, a lot of times under the stairs where they feel more isolated, it was also naturally the times jeongin learned a lot about his bestfriend.

he knew he was constantly proud of how his looks were, always thanking his parents for the immaculate genes as he calls it, despite being abandoned by the same people.

he also liked, scratch that, he was obsessed with books, literature and just reading in general. jeongin figured that out the moment he first laid his eyes on the older, remembering vividly how nine year old hyunjin had his eyes stuck on the coffee scented pages of the title he was reading.

turns out it was the little prince, and the older adores that story a whole lot.

hyunjin found out a myriad of things about jeongin too. he knows what genre of music he likes the most, that being classical, or where he hides his notebook of self written proses and the small pieces of art he created.

the older loved the way he wrote, the way he expresses his feelings through literature as he continually struggles to show it himself.

their friendship blossomed beautifully over time, and it took them to where they are now. standing in front of each other in the middle of one thirty am with the younger staring at the other with an unamused look.

"you're thirty minutes late." jeongin deadpans with a blank face at hyunjin whom was outside his door, smiling sheepishly as he looked like he ran a marathon.

"look, i'm sorry. i thought sister gaia was already asleep but she apparently was still writing to her parents at the table outside my room. but hey, i'm here now aren't i? come hug your favorite hyung!" hyunjin instead muses after his explanation in a playful tone, spreading his arms to jeongin that only made him roll his eyes.

"you **are** my only hyung, dumbass. and don't ever make me call you that again." he catatonically states, walking past him as he purposely brushed his shoulder over the other's.

sneaking out at midnight was normal for them as they figured it meant they can hangout without having to wear their uniforms that consisted of a white button up, slacks, and a dark red blazer that were all too formal for them to be playful in.

also, they could do whatever the hell they want without having to be reprimanded over their actions.

not if they get caught of course, in which if they do, they have to participate in cleaning detention and that would only mean being assigned on the toilet room duty where they had once already gotten in and would do anything to not do it again.

and so, they always hid under the stairs. they would be there for some time, until hyunjin decides he wants to practice contemporary dancing (something he's been doing since he was five) in the foyer where jeongin would sit aside to watch him, and occasionally draw him or their surroundings.

most times it would end up with them dancing on their own though. it was intimate but it made their bond stronger.

"being disrespectful again, aren't you? why do you keep hurting my feelings, jeongie. loving me is free, you know." hyunjin whines skittishly. jeongin knew he didn't mean what he said but he couldn't help but blush at the last sentence where there could be a possible double meaning.

thoughts that he disregarded as fast as they entered his mind.

"either you shut up or the sisters will catch us awake and assign us on toilet duty. and if that does happen, **you** will be cleaning the toilet in the last stall, not me." the younger threatens to where hyunjin visibly shivers at the thought.

"you are so sick, jeongin-ah. my heart hurts." he frowns as they pass the corridors to under the stairs where they would always sneak away in to.

jeongin stayed silent after that, not wanting to submit to the older's dramatic monologues full of false vigor.

as they arrived by the huge staircase, hyunjin reaches for the younger's hand to swiftly pull them in, falling on their hidden pile of soft pillows.

it was obviously dark, before the older had their small area lit by a single lamp, alongside the moonshine that furtively seeped from the windows.

"what's tonight's story?" jeongin asks as he turns to a much comfortable position in their mini pillow fort. hyunjin hummed, scanning his heap of leather skinned books and dusty paperbacks of all sorts.

"i was thinking about the bram stoker's dracula, i've had one volume fetched from the library and the first chapter was sure enticing. but i reckon you wouldn't appreciate the genre too much." he replies softly, placing his fingers on one of the books that's cover had entranced him.

"les miserables, perhaps? i recall watching a musical about it as a child with my parents, but i could vaguely remember the turn of events as i was just a five year old." jeongin plugs as he leans his cheek on the older's shoulder, casting a brief look at where the other's fingers stayed.

hyunjin lit up at the suggestion, burrowing his other hand in the younger's hair. "why not? it's been ages since i've last read this." he whispers, picking up the said book, flipping it to the first chapter.

"i heard it's about the french revolution, is it not?" innie snuggles further into the older whom didn't mind his unusual display of affection at all.

"not exactly. as far as i know, the setting in les miserables doesn't occur until 1816, whereas the french revolution had started by the year 1789. by then king louis the sixteenth and marie antoinette have already been executed, and they were one of the main reasons why the revolution happened in the first place. so it could be majorly based on it, but i'm not entirely sure about that either. i could be just totally incorrect too, i'm not too fond of historical research." he sheepishly says in response, earning a small hum from the younger.

he clears his throat, reading the first line, and the next, and the one after.

"the revolution came; events succeeded each other with precipitation; the parliamentary families, decimated, pursued, hunted down, were dispersed." he says in such an animated tone, completely indulged in the telling of the story with clear lines and just speaking.

jeongin knew hyunjin was handsome, but under the fading orange light, he could see even the littlest of his heaven-like features. his ear listened to what he's been saying, but his eyes can't tear off the older's jet black hair and his sharply sculpted jawline.

he wouldn't ask for more than what he already had, and that was being with hyunjin all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not very certain of the french revolution so please feel free to correct me if there are any mistakes :)


	3. deux, a bestfriend thing

،، hey, now we'll be okay . .  
_\- red velvet, psycho_

▬▬▬▬

more often than none, hyunjin and jeongin would always get caught sleeping through their classes. they have always been scolded about it by the sisters but it's expected to be the results of their frequent night rendezvous. but this time the younger didn't expect it would happen in even in his favorite lecture.

he loved history to an extent, having to learn what their ancestors lived through, and what they did to survive or how they evolved into what they are today.

so he didn't understand why he found his eyes giving up on him whilst the nun who acted as their teacher elaborated on the happenings in the spanish crusades. he desperately didn't want to miss on the story but his eyelids were betraying him each passing second.

"yang jeongin?" he snaps awake when he heard the voice, looking up with wide eyes to the woman who looked unamused. "when did the first crusade take place?" she asks, with an eyebrow raised.

"uh, t-the year 1096 and it lasted until the year 1099." he answers sheepishly, thanking his keen mind for catching these specific dates.

the nun hums, satisfied but still a tad troubled by his near attempt of completely drifting off.

"thank you for answering that correctly, though i would appreciate it if you didn't sleep through my class." she smiles softly, turning away to face the board again.

jeongin didn't want to frustrate the older any further and fought to keep his eyes wide open. only a few minutes later had he gave up as he drifts from the lesson once again to open his notebook.

he starts scribbling small poems, some ideas and a few notes he's had in mind only to sigh heavily from the lack of inspiration. this was another thing he's been busying with lately. hyunjin's birthday present.

he's to turn seventeen in a few days and jeongin still hasn't thought of a proper gift. last year, he gave hyunjin a small cake he baked himself with the help of a few supervisors in the cafeteria.

he found out the older liked coffee and so he found himself a few days after making a mocha flavored cake that luckily hyunjin loved despite it being the younger's first time baking.

although he expressed distaste towards the cake being a little dry, he nevertheless was still touched to a degree that he almost cried that day and the younger couldn't stop laughing at how silly he looked eating the dessert witht teary eyes.

but this year, he wanted his gift to be grander. his bestfriend meant so much to him and even if he doesn't show it a lot through his words, he would do anything to have him keep that beautiful smile plastered to his face.

jeongin knows hyunjin loved dancing, and originally planned to arrange a small dance for him but he couldn't get himself to move his stiff body to the way he wanted, let alone choreograph a whole sequence by himself.

he also tried a write a few poems but they either turned a little too cheesy or a little too bland for his liking that he had no other option but to scrap them.

jeongin sighed, hearing his teacher dismiss class as he picks up his notebooks and shoves them a little too eagerly to his black messenger bag.

he's been so deep in his thought that he couldn't remember when he returned to his room, having his cat on his lap as he pets it's soft coat, as he put down his bag beside him.

fergus was a sweet feline. jeongin loves him with his entire heart and sometimes even hyunjin was jealous of how much affection the cat receives from the younger.

jeongin is constantly apologizing from his lack of emotions but hyunjin was always sweet enough to explain he's only joking or that it's okay.

over time, he's trying his best to try not to suppress his feelings. it's hard but hyunjin and fergus are doing what it takes to make it a lot seamless for him. jeongin sighed, fingers buried deep in his cat's snow white fur.

"i don't know what to give hyunjin, gus. he almost cried last year with the cake i gave him but this year i want to actually make him cry. i want to do something enough to make him break down." he mumbles, realizing how psychotic he sounded before he cracks a smile.

"cry in a good way of course." he adds, feeling like it was illegal if he didn't clarify it to his cat. he was relieved kevin was out with his friends today otherwise he would have looked ridiculous talking to his pet alone.

the latter purred in his touch, as if saying hyunjin wouldn't mind anything that he gave. the other sighed for the umpteenth time that day, looking out the window.

the orphanage was as old fashioned as always, the sisters feeling that there was no need for any renovation. which jeongin completely agreed to. for him, the academy was beautiful the way it is.

he loved the red bricks that formed the foundation, the cracks in a few of them symbolizing all the years it's been there which he belived had passed over a hundred already.

there was something intricate about the large ebony windows that stood beside the classrooms as well, giving them the view of the clear blue skies and the yards of oak trees standing everywhere outside the orphanage.

a knock on the door interrupted his head clouded with a million different thoughts running at the same time, making him stand up and approach it as he carried fergus in his arms.

half of him already knew who the person was as he was deemed correct upon twisting the knob, opening the door just after. hyunjin stood there with a pencil tucked behind his left ear and a thick book that had a bookmark slipped in between it's pages, one he already guessed was pride and prejudice.

he rolled his eyes upon this realization, remembering hyunjin's obsession with romantic tragedies. or just romance novels in general, albeit he almost felt bad for the older's room mate, probably having to deal with their being almost nothing but a library.

"why are you here?" he gruffs, opposite to fergus whom looked benign, almost beaming at hyunjin's arrival despite the older's slight dislike towards the cat; mostly because of how jeongin loved it so much but of course, he couldn't display that infront of the younger as it would either result to a hard smack in the arm or having their friendship cut short.

depending on jeongin's mood.

"i missed you..?" hyunjin replies, his answer sounding more of a question rather than a firm statement.

"i see you like.. every each hour so i very much highly doubt that. let me rephrase my question instead. what do you need?" jeongin stares at him with eyes sharp as always as he pets fergus' little head that snuggled into his forearm further.

this action didn't miss hyunjin's eyes and he almost wished to drop the cat off the window then and there knowing it'll probably survive the fall anyway but he wasn't that heartless. i think.

that or he tries to think it was more of something that he wished jeongin would do to him instead of fergus. or maybe he really was just jealous of a cat.

hyunjin was jealous of a cat. _a cat. a damn cat._ he scoffs in his mind, looking at the feline that's staring at him with soft big blue eyes. _i liked dogs better anyway,_ he thinks as fergus purred in jeongin's arms.

"hello?" he was taken away from his trance when jeongin snapped his fingers, startling the living life out of his body. he lets out a shaky breath from being surprised so quickly.

"h-huh? what? oh, yeah. uh.." his mind goes blank for a bit, searching for any excuse before something finally reaches the surface of his thought process.

"oh, yes! i was thinking if we could.. like.. do, you know.." he circles his hands, gesturing at the empty space beside him, where jeongin glanced at before raising his eyebrow.

"do what?"

"you know.." the older drags on, only confusing jeongin further.

"i actually really do not know, hyunjin. you have to be a little more specific than that." he stares at him, answering in a dull voice obviously not catching on.

"i was just thinking if want to go back to that oak tree we always sit under! you know, that like.. i mean, look at the weather outside, it's beautiful, isn't it? plus, we're both on vacant aren't we? i can't imagine how bored you totally are right now." hyunjin totally did not plan this shit, he just formulated anything he could think of in the situatuon to not make it any more awkward.

it turned out to be more of a half assed invitation to the place they were always at, but blame his mouth for being a little rambler. and that damn cat. hyunjin just wants to blame it all on fergus and his stupidly cute antics that made jeongin fall for him even more.

he doesn't even know why he's here, infront of jeongin's dorm. it's like his feet brought him upon here on autopilot, or maybe he was just a little eager to see jeongin even though the just spent the recent night together. and the night prior to that, and the night much earlier than that.

it's normal if you'd been spending your whole life with him, right?

"o..kay? sure, i guess. let me just.. settle fergus down for a second." he turns around to bring the white feline down to his bed, cooing at it first for a bit.

and by for a bit, it meant petting and kissing the small thing for approximately ten more minutes before actually feeling ready enough to leave, reaching the door where hyunjin was still awkwardly standing at.

"what are you staring at?" the younger punches his arm before going forward, earning a groan from the older than stumbled a little before regaining his balance.

"you little bitch, can surely throw a punch can you?" he groans, nursing his arm a little, following jeongin's footsteps soon after.

▬▬▬▬

  
the warmth of the sun cascades down even up to the shade provided by the two's favorite oak tree in the yard of the orphanage. it's well hidden, like their own safe sanctuary, avoiding everyone in the academy as much as possible.

it's complete, with the angle it's had with the daylight, and the soft cool wind blowing against their skin. they even had the trunk engraved with the initials, because that's seemed like a bestfriend thing to do; said hyunjin.

"why are we here?" jeongin yawns, feeling drowsy with the cozy position he was currently in.

"don't you want to read something again?" hyunjin asks. they finished reading les miserables in a week, stumbling into the small chapters slowly as jeongin absorbed everything that was supposed to be happening.

after that, they started analyzing greek poems and epics, forgetting about fictitious titles for awhile. not until hyunjin found of pride and prejudice. he's been secretly wanting to read it to the younger.

the gears in his head started whirring as soon as he had the idea.

"do you know this one?" hyunjin raises his hand which held the book to which jeongin glanced at and started to smirk. "of course, you've been spoiling me about that one all week." he rolled his eyes, looking away again.

"it's so good, but i haven't finished it yet. i think it's just.. i don't know, makes me so fuzzy and all that. it's like a perfect love story." he giggles earning a side glance fron jeongin. he found that small laugh adorable but he wasn't just about to admit that.

"from your summaries so far, it sounds awfully cliché. you're just a hopeless romantic. honestly quite pitiful but you do you." he teases the older. "you told me once about this character in that book, what's he called again?" he pauses, clicking his tongue as soon as he recalls the name.

"mr. darcy? right?"

hyunjin nods, making eye contact with the younger.

"you know, you seem a lot like mr. darcy. you may be a little less rude and arrogant but you're probably as equally conceited." jeongin comments, knowing little to none about the character.

the older laughs throwing his head back, careful not to his the tree too hard.

"god, you're funny. i'm the complete opposite of mr. darcy. plus, you're one to talk. it took me gruesome years to get you to talk to me." hyunjin humors, to which jeongin replied to by resting his head on his lap.

"plus, i really am handsome and i'm very quite proud of that. my parents came through with the genes." he adds in continuation, probably trying to prove his point further.

"liar, i started talking to you after a month you introduced yourself. and you're not even that attractive, please." he closes his eyes, feeling hyunjin's fingers thread gently in his brown locks.

"that wasn't even considered talking, you were saying words! like a toddler incapable of speaking! gosh, eight year old jeongin was a pain in the ass." he defends, looking down at the younger whom was basking in the meek summer glow, matching the blooming flowers and brightly tinted grass around them.

"mhm, yet you still kept following after me." he hums, snuggling closer to the older's legs.

he almost scoffed at that statement.

jeongin was ethereal. mysterious. intriguing. even now, with him laying on his lap. how could hyunjin possibly not have followed him around? he was the only person that caught his eye so easily.

it could be his abandonment issues and such that gave him a strong desire for validation, but even so he was happy things turned out the way they are.

hyunjin smiled unknowingly at this realization, not wanting to say anything more. "but i guess, if you insist. that would only make you my elizabeth." he makes his final remark, smiling fondly watching the younger drift into dreamland followed by his somber lullaby.

his fingers stayed in the younger's hair as they spent the afternoon together with nothing but hyunjin admiring the younger's sleeping form.

maybe they could stay like this forever.


End file.
